


Stars and the Like

by CapriStar (OneDer)



Series: MERAKI PAPERS [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Astrology, Coffee Shops, Comedy, Fluff, Horoscopes, M/M, Scheming, School Newspaper, felix is being himself again, romance but mainly attempts at humour, star signs yayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDer/pseuds/CapriStar
Summary: It's really no surprise when Felix finds the most extra yet ineffective way possible to flirt with his crush. Through the stars.In love at first sight with a well-biceped barista, Felix (resident Horoscope author) makes it his mission to score a date. Which is easier said than done, when considering Felix's rather long-winded method.Seungmin told him so.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: MERAKI PAPERS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529090
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Stars and the Like

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PART 2 OF THE MERAKI PAPERS SERIES
> 
> ~IMPORTANT~
> 
> Hi, due to a massive lack of motivation, the story has an ending that can only be understood if you READ PART 1 of the series first. You'll know it when you see it ;)
> 
> Thank, enjoy!
> 
> In short:
> 
> READ PART 1 of THIS SERIES FIRST PLEASE AND THANK YOU.

Lee Felix is not, by any means of the word, subtle. Some might call him transparent- he himself prefers flamboyant. He is, after all, author of the university's private Daily Horoscopes. A popular article amongst students. So it’s really no surprise when Felix finds the most extra yet ineffective way possible to flirt with his crush. Through the stars.

The crush had first been spotted at the campus Starbucks. And he was v e r y good looking. Felix could not stress enough the nature of this man’s handsomeness. This student had a jaw sculpted by the Gods. Felix was being treated to a coffee by some randoms from his dance class when the sighting had taken place. He had been gifted the good fortune of a front-row seat to watch the guy’s biceps. The seat had not gone to waste. Felix is no idiot; he’s well aware that chances as good as this one came only once in a blue moon. He had to talk to the hottie, he had written it in his horoscopes yesterday.  
(Virgos, always remember to snatch up chances that come your way).  
That’s when his plan had been set into action. After all, it had only taken a little casual Instagram stalking to find the stranger’s star sign.

**Daily Horoscopes**

_Leos_

_Romantic relationships are always changing and evolving, but perhaps it’s time to begin some new ones. As the month of Virgo descends, it is prime time for meeting your September-born peers. Take the opportunity to further your knowledge of any Virgos that you pass. Especially Australian ones, they have good Karma or whatever._

  
With that jotted on paper, Felix could sleep easy. It was published on Monday, along with all of his other attempts at fate manipulation.

  
**Daily Horoscopes**

_Happy Monday everyone! Here are today’s predictions for all those following the stars._

Of course, Felix had absolutely no idea what he was talking about when it came to astrology. Other than with special cases, like the coffee guy’s has been, his column was used to manipulate people into buying him things with entries such as this:

_Aries_

_Calling all Aries. As we enter the month of September, it becomes apparent that you need to strengthen your bonds with signs stemming from the earth. Particularly Virgos in your dance class. Or other class, but like, mainly dance class. Perhaps buying them a pumpkin spice latte to celebrate their birth month might blossom your relationship further?_

Let’s just say that Felix was fed up of seasonal lattes after the shocking number of Aries in his dance class were through with him.  
Although it had started as a joke between him and his friends, his articles had spread pretty quickly, and soon over half the university followed his word is religiously. It was great.

He'll never forget the first (and only) request that he had ever been sent. Apparently, the fact that Felix bullshitted practically everything hadn’t gone unnoticed by everyone.

**Sender: Student;User@IliAcc.com  
Recipient: Me  
Subject: so here’s the thing...**

**Message: **

Hiya, I’m Lee. Minho Lee.

It seems that everyone other than me in this tip is oblivious to the fact that you’re Obviously making up everything you write. Which is absolutely fucking genius. I can’t believe that I didn’t think of that.

ANYWAYS. I have this friend, well, needy acquaintance who refuses to leave.

(Btw he’s Hwang Hyunjin. You probably know him, he’s hella popular). (Yes I am name dropping).

He reads your horoscopes everyday and follows them to the T. And he’s into this kid in the year below. Like really into him.

(I think it’s Yang... Jeongie? Jeongin? Jeongout? I don’t know).

But he’s in denial. Could you, ya know, pull some strings, work the stars in his favour. My friend is a Pisces, but you could probably find that on his fan page.

Many thanks,

MeanHoe

Felix impressed even himself with his Pisces entry that day.

**Daily Horoscopes**

_Pisces_

_Pisces are known for their emotional vulnerability but often find it hard to jump-start relationships or completely trust their partner. With the beginning of Autumn and the academic year comes a time to throw yourself into the next step of your dating life and forget about the worries that usually hold you back._

Felix had felt proud, to say the least, when the University’s celebrity couple, Hyunjin and Jeongin, finally ended the will-they-won’t-they stage of their relationship.  
But Felix couldn’t forget about the more important things in his life, AKA Bicep man.

“Hi, what would you like to order?”

Droned the guy at the counter who looked like he’d rather be literally anywhere else. Beside him stood Bicep man. (He looked slightly more cheery).  
Talking of Bicep man (who was right there, practically glowing as he served another customer), Felix could literally not take his eyes off him . Oh shit he should reply to this guy.

“Um... I’ll have a...coffee.”

“Congrats. What size?”

“Big?”

Felix was not prepared for the onslaught of questions that were being thrown at him. He preferred cute tea shops to the overpriced shit at chain stores.

“Which type?”

“Um.. coffee. How many types can there be?”

“Dude look at the board, there are at least thirty.”

Shit, Felix is not equipped for this.

“Um-“

“I recommend the mango and lychee frappe, It’s a limited edition one and it goes at the end of September.”

Bicep man has spoken. Oh shit. Felix was definitely not equipped for this. His attention ripped to Bicep man who was smiling brightly at him. He was just as hot as last time, which is kind of a problem. There should be some hotness limit that protects the oglers of this world.

“O-okay. I’ll have a... whatever he just said... to go. And big. Wait actually not to go my dorm is like an hour away. So to stay. VAT and all that shiz.”

Felix instantly regretted opening his mouth. But to his great surprise, the hot barista was grinning and chuckled.

“On it. I’ll take this order, you talk to that girl, Hyunjin.”

Oh shit. Depressed barista is Hyunjin. Pisces. Jeongin or out or whoever.

“I can’t~” Hyunjin whined hella annoyingly. “My horoscope said that my relationship is in a fragile state and that I should stay away from others. Like predatory girls, others.”

“You and your horoscopes, I swear...”

Bicep man shook his head as he went about creating Felix’s drink. After a while, he handed it to the Virgo. Staring intently as Felix took a self-conscious sip.

“What do you think?”

“This is amazing! Which Michelin star restaurant taught you to make these?”

“Only my grumpy manager.”

Felix laughed and began to rifle through his bag in search of his wallet.

“Oh, this one is on the house.”

Felix’s mouth dropped open in shock, Starbucks was the stingiest place in the world; free drinks were quite literally not on the menu. Thanking them profusely, Felix walked towards a table at the back of Starbucks, before he could embarrass himself anymore. He heard the two mumbling behind him.

“Dammit, I never got his name.”

“Oh Changbinnie. If you give free coffees to all of your crushes then say hello to endless debts.”

“You and Jeongin’s free cookies can’t exactly talk.”

“...Shut up.”

  
So just like that, Felix decided to begin Phase 2 of his mastermind plan. Which was just Phase 1. But intensified.

**Daily Horoscopes**

_Leos_

_As Autumn arrives, so do new emotions. You might be experiencing some feelings for someone that you don't formally know. That's alright! Try finding them around Campus and begin to build on your relationship._

  
☆

  
"You disgust me."

Drawn to Felix's endless positivity, Kim Seungmin seemed to be the Debby Downer of their little group. (Or, more sensibly, the voice of reason). He didn't harbour the same enthusiasm as others *cough* Han Jisung *cough* when Felix explained his 'ingenious' plan. Well, 'explained' is an overstatement. 'Excitably screamed' it is a little closer to the truth.

"You absolutely disgust me."

Felix pouted.

"Why~ you thought my Horoscope manipulation endeavours were brilliant when I got Wonpil hyung to help you with your literature assignment."

"But you're practically forcing someone to like you. Plus there must be hundreds of Leos on this campus. Do you know how many overly masculine, leaderly sports students have asked for my star sign today?"

"No-"

"I had to tell them all that I was a Scorpio so that they'd fuck off."

Felix smiled briefly, watching his friend's cheeks redden with exertion. (Seungmin himself would have called it pure hate).

"What about you then? Are you not, with your fancy Agony Uncle thing, forcing your opinions on the poor soul who, for some reason, asked you of all people for relationship advice?"

Seungmin looked away, blushing even darker. His eyes wondered to the particularly interesting shade of yellow that adorned Felix's rug.

"But I'm just suggesting. You're literally telling him that it's his destiny to love you."

Felix smirked.

"Oh Seungmin, it is."

  
☆

  
Wedendsday was a bad day for Felix. He'd known from the moment he had woken up that something was amiss. And as usual, he was right. His theory had first been proven correct when he wearily mistook his shaving foam for toothpaste. It was going to be a long day.

Hurrying down the corridor, arms full of papers, Felix rushed to his lecture. He wasn't late enough to justify grabbing a coffee and trying again tomorrow- but he wasn't early enough to slip into the hall unnoticed. The absolute worst timing possible. Speed walking through crowds of loitering students, Felix's eyes were decidedly trained on the ground. Not that he could have seen past his metre high stack of notes anyway. Which wasn't the best idea considering the increasingly busy hallway and-

Felix felt a huge push on his right shoulder. The impact was large enough to send his papers floating breezily to the ground.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you at all, I'm just really late for class but that's no excuse. Here, I'll help-"

As the offender kneeled next to Felix to help pick up his papers, he broke out of his ramble.

"Hey, it's you, from Starbucks. What a coincidence."

Felix smiled, immediately recognising the voice. Bicep Man. What a coincidence.

“Indeed it is. You’ll be seeing much more of me before the end of September- I need to start hoarding all of your... fancy frappe things.”

“Mango and lychee frappes?”

“Sure.”

They continued picking up the notes, Felix making a valiant attempt to reorder them. It was in vain.

“I haven’t seen you at Starbucks much before though, and I think I would have recognised someone as cute as you. Do you not fit into the ‘constantly caffeinated broke mess’ stereotype that the rest of us have going on?”

Felix giggled.

“Broke mess? Absolutely. But I prefer aesthetic foreign teabag shops to your overpriced poison. No offense.”

“None taken.”

There was silence for a little while as they filtered through more papers, but it wasn’t awkward. (Now that Felix had a chance to look through his notes, he was dreading midterms. So much writing and yet so little information).  
Looking over at Bicep Man, Felix realised that he’d never actually found out the other’s name. And it would only be so long before his current nickname somehow slipped out in conversation. That would be unfortunate.

“The name’s Lee Felix.”

Bicep Man smiled at him as he returned the last of the papers.

“Seo Changbin.”

Hot name.

Changbin began to hand over the final note before abruptly pulling it back and slightly furrowing his brow.

“Hey, isn’t this the Pisces horoscope from yesterday? My friend is obsessed with these, he spent like an hour rambling about the emotional turmoil that he goes through everyday as a ‘sad fish man’, or so he says.”

“Yeah it is...”

Felix took a deep breath, if he admitted his status as author, he would basically be exposing all of his shameless flirting. But what’s the point of shameless flirting if the flirtee never meets the flirter?

“I’m the author of Daily Horoscopes.”

Felix waited nervously for Changbin’s reply as the two stood in the middle of the now-empty corridor. This may be the site of his first ever rejection.

“Oh! Oh my god I feel like I’m in on a secret. I’ll have to check out Leo soon.”

Changbin hadn’t read it. What was the point of Phases 1 and 2? Random Leo’s hitting on Seungmin for absolutely no reason? Ridiculous. Although, (but Felix would never admit it) he was a little relieved that Changbin hadn’t seen his flirting attempts just to immediately reject him.

“Have you not already? I, as a Virgo, feel hurt.”

“If I’d known that someone so cute was writing it, then I’d have read it years ago.”

Smooth. Felix blushed.

“...I-“

“Oh shit! Class. I should probably be there. See you around, Lee Felix.”

As suddenly as he came, Changbin left. He handed back the paper as he turned to leave, waving goodbye to Felix. The latter only had time to nod at Changbin’s quickly departing back.

A small smile graced his features as he stood up carefully. He knew what to write for tomorrow’s horoscope. Time to be bold.

**Daily Horoscopes**

_Leos_

_As Saturn's Moon enters its 5th rotation, now is a time for Leos to reflect on their relationships with people around them. It's a good time for friendships to develop into something more, and would be an ideal moth to find someone to spend life with. Like a Virgo. A super pretty, preferably Australian Virgo is seriously what you guys need right about now._

  
☆

  
Changbin leaned back against exterior of the music building, messing around on his phone. He was stood on a small square of grass, caged by four different department buildings. The only entrance was a set of out-of-use fire exit stairs originating from the design block. A lot of students in his illustration classes knew about it, and although it was often swarming with art students, Changbin knew that Friday nights such as this one left it deserted. Across from him on the bricks of the science building was a sort of modern mural painted by the third-years of 2012. It had started off as a few comically drawn self portraits. But as years went by, more and more senior groups had added pictures of their class in interesting styles. The painting began to spread onto the walls of the music and classics buildings as well. It was pretty amazing.

Just then, he heard Hyunjin come down the steps towards him. They had agreed to meet here, Hyunjin, as expected, brandishing his copy of the University newspaper.

“So, Binnie, why this sudden interest in destiny? Huh?”

Changbin sighed. Of course the over dramatic llama man was going to make this process far more difficult than it had to be.

“No real reason, just wanted to see what all the fuss was about.”

Serving him an unimpressed glare, Hyunjin cautiously flipped to the Horoscopes, locating the Leo’s section and shoving it in Changbin’s face.

Taking a deep breath, Changbin began to read:

  
_As Saturn's Moon..._

  
After he’d finished reading, Changbin stood frozen for a long time. Then he concluded that he was, indeed, going insane. Or dyslexic. Perhaps illiterate? He reread it to make sure that he hadn’t hallucinated all of the barely hidden flirting. Nope, he was definitely correct.

“Well? What does it say?”

Hyunjin snapped impatiently, tearing the paper out of his grasp to skim for himself.  
Changbin could only watch as his friend's squint turned into a smug smile. He looked down at Changbin, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Finally. My hopeless little Binnie is getting in on some action!"

Hyunjin clapped his hands together in delight. Ears burning, Changbin made a noise of vague discomfort, retorting with the simplest and yet most effective argument ender known to man: “Shut up”.

Predictably, Hyunjin continued to shower Changbin with questions, such as:

“Who’s the author?”

“You’re the Leo in question, right?”

“Is he Australian?”

And so on. Changbin mostly tuned his annoying, spindly sidekick out. But one question remained in his head. Was he the Leo in question? He had to be, right? The timing was too perfect, all the pieces fit. But doubt still ate away at his mind. That was when his eyes began to wander down towards the article just below The Daily Horoscopes. The Agony Uncle. Changbin recognised that name. His friend had written to the author with his scandalous teacher-student love affair and had been satisfied with the reply. Maybe, just maybe, it might be Changbin’s saviour too.

  
☆

  
If Lee Felix were to look down at his promise ring, he would feel content. And proud. And really embarrassed (but that's not the point). He'd feel bold, and brilliant. He'd remember the exhilaration of chasing Seungmin around the kitchen with a slipper (he was happy, okay?!). He'd remember the fruity joy of a mango and lychee frappe.   
He'd remember Changbin, red from embarrassment, offering the ring to him sheepishly after the most extravagant date known to man.

Fuck, he never wants to stop looking down at his promise ring. But Felix has a job to do.

  
**Daily Horoscopes**

_I have a message for everyone today; something we should all know, no matter what our sign._

_Be bold, don't waste a second._

Felix sighed, satisfied. Thank God for all of his attempts at emotional manipulation. Where would he be without them?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the... questionable ... ending. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Final part of this series coming out soon:
> 
> Look out for: High Hopes


End file.
